


I Love You

by bre_meister



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, blues but like blink and you miss it, greens - Freeform, real quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bre_meister/pseuds/bre_meister
Summary: Buttercup found solace in routine. Everything had a time and a place. There was only one thing in her and Butch's life that wasn’t structured and organized outside of crime-fighting. And, as cliche as it sounds - and believe it, Buttercup hates cliches - that one thing, was their love. Or, more specifically, declarations of their love.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I Love You

Buttercup found solace in routine. With her life being as hectic as it is - one could never know when a monster would decide to traipse over from monster island or if Fuzzy Lumpkins would suddenly decide that his property now included a large camping ground on the outskirts of town - it was nice to know that some things never changed. 

She woke up at the same time every day, went through her exercise with Butch at the same time every day. Afterward, they would always shower, usually, they would also do that together but sometimes Buttercup was in a rush and she didn’t need Butch to... _ distract _ her from getting ready for the next part of her day. They would eat breakfast together and then be on their separate ways.

Most people would look at her and Butch, the hot-headed, impulsive ones in their respective set of siblings, and assumed that the two thrived in chaos. That they loved that kind of spontaneous life. While Buttercup and her boyfriend did work well in chaotic situations, didn’t mean they liked to be in it twenty-four seven. In fact, Buttercup surmised that was the reason why she was secretly an orderly freak - only second to Blossom. Everything had a time and a place. Butch understood, he subscribed to the organized schedule and home life just as much as she did. There was only one thing in their life that wasn’t structured and organized outside of crime-fighting. And, as cliche as it sounds - and believe it, Buttercup  _ hates _ cliches - that one thing, was their love. Or, more specifically, declarations of their love.

Buttercup wasn’t exactly sure how it started. Well, maybe that was a lie, she did know how it started. Butch noticed how much BC would blush and stammer whenever he told her he loved her and eventually, he started saying it at the most random of times just to get a reaction out of her. At some point, it just became normal and BC would do the same in return. It was their  _ thing _ . 

That had started back in high school. They’d graduated college by now and were beginning to settle into the rest of their lives together. By now, those random I love yous meant a thousand and one things. Of course, they truly did love each other and each admonition carried that knowledge with it but also always an undertone of something else.

“I love you” Butch would say before she flew off to handle the monster of the day. The unspoken, “be safe”, drifting in the air between them.

“I know,” She would give him a soft kiss before disappearing into a streak of lime green as she went off to do her job.

“I love you,” she whispered into the darkness as the two lay wrapped together in the dark. She’d gotten into a particularly bad fight with Blossom at dinner that night and was still reeling over what had happened. She couldn’t bring herself to say what she truly wanted to - “thank you for being here for me even though I make it really hard some days. But she knew he understood.

He whipped her silent tears before answering,

“I love you more,” he pulled her closer and she fell asleep knowing what that had meant as well - I’m not the easiest to love either; thank you.

Sometimes it more simple was that. One time Butch had brought her lunch at work without her having to ask when she’d left her own at home.

The breathless “I love you” that escaped her mouth between eager bites of the burger he had provided held no undertones except for a simple thank you. 

Butch’s answering chuckle caused a smile to spread across her face. She loved his laugh. She loved pretty much everything about this man.

Her sisters remarked on their thing a lot - the more random the cuter they thought it was. 

Buttercup distinctly remembered a time where she, Butch, Bubbles, and Boomer were headed to a fair for a double date. She’d been sitting in the front seat next to Butch who had been driving, Bubbles and Boomer talking quietly in the back. BC had been singing along quietly to the song on the radio, her hand over Butch’s on the gear shift when suddenly he’d taken his eyes off the road to look at her,

“I love you,” he said.

“Butch!” she’d screamed, “eyes on the road dipshit before you kill someone!”

“Not until you say it back,” a shit-eating grin had taken over his face.

At this point, Bubbles and Boomer had directed their attention to what was going on.

“Butch! Turn!” Boomer’s yell didn’t cause Butch to turn his eyes back to the road at all.

“ Oh my gosh, I love you, you idiot!” Despite the situation, Buttercup couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped her.

Thankfully, the turn in the road that Boomer had warned about was far enough away that Butch had been able to make the turn safely. 

“Gosh, you two are just so cute!” Bubbles’ giggles filled the car along with Buttercup’s.

“Cute? He almost  _ killed _ us!” Bommer’s own laughs were more of the  _ I can’t believe I didn’t die _ sort.

“Calm down Boomie, even if we crashed and hit a tree it would barely leave a scratch on any of us. More importantly,” Bubbles turned to face Boomer fully in the backseat of the car, “ why don’t you do cute stuff like that with me?”

“Because I enjoy living in one peace!?”

Buttercup remembered her sister not accepting that as a good enough answer. 

However stupid or dangerous those types of antics were, Buttercup wouldn’t change them for the world. They were just the right amount of spontaneous to quell that nervous energy that buzzed just under her skin and allowed her to live that structured life she loves so much. And, more importantly, with the person, she loved more than anything. Who cares if their love was a little random or chaotic, it fits them perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! This was just a short and sweet drabble I wrote in response to a Tumblr prompt but I really liked it so I thought I'd also post it here. Come hang out with me on Tumblr - my @ is the same. As always, please leave kudos and comments, they really make my day and truly helps me to improve my writing. Feel free to leave a request or a prompt as well in the comments or you can do it over on Tumblr. Either way, I hope you have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
